


lucky for you, that's what i like

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, All At Once, Anal Sex, Fluff, Foursome, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, trans boy akaashi, trans boy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: With a hum, Kuroo tilts his head, thinking. “What percentage would you say you were?” When Daishou just gives him a blank look, he clarifies, “Like, if there were a sliding scale for how dominant you are. What percentage? I’m probably like, 65%. Kou is 48, I think, and Keiji is like… what did he say he was? 86? Yeah.”Daishou shakes his head slowly. These people were his boyfriends; he chose to be with them. “What kind of conversations do you have?”---Bokuto gets what he wants, which is getting fucked by all of his boyfriends and then cuddling with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/gifts).



> sorry if its not very good, i was not in the best mindset when i wrote the second half. anyway, my partner requested bokuto getting Wrekt, so here it is.
> 
> uh after bokuroo week, im going to start a bokuakakuroshou thing that goes into like. learning more about each other. because there are some things about their relationship (specifically daishou & akaashi, i think) thats a little hard for me to portray when its not Happening. so look forward to that, i guess.

On days like this, quiet weekends with all obligations and responsibilities pushed to the side, they have sessions planned. They discuss weeks in advance about what’s going to happen, how they’re going to do things this time. It’s very different from their usual spontaneity. A once a month thing, to keep it special. They take turns.

It’s Bokuto’s turn this time, and Daishou doesn’t think he’s ready at all.

“Stop laughing, I’m serious,” he snaps, trying to hide the nervous tremble of his voice. He glares at the snickering man next to him and folds his arms. “Fuck you, I shouldn’t have told you.”

Kuroo grabs his arms to unfold them, and his fingers trail down to the other’s to intertwine them together. “No, Suguru, wait,” he says, smiling, “I’m not laughing at you, I promise. Well. Maybe I was laughing at you a little.” He laughs again as Daishou tries to tug away. “Bad start. I just didn’t expect you to… You’ve really never done this before?”

“ _Clearly_. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly the most dominant person in bed.”

With a hum, Kuroo tilts his head, thinking. “What percentage would you say you were?” When Daishou just gives him a blank look, he clarifies, “Like, if there were a sliding scale for how dominant you are. What percentage? I’m probably like, 65%. Kou is 48, I think, and Keiji is like… what did he say he was? 86? Yeah.”

Daishou shakes his head slowly. These people were _his_ boyfriends; he chose to be with them. “What kind of conversations do you have?”

“Good, late night conversations. Ones that you get to join in on now, since you live with us now.” With a slightly sappy smile, the other squeezes his hands. “You’re not answering my question though.”

Sighing, Daishou thinks about the question. He’s very obviously the most submissive one in the relationship, and he’s not… ashamed of it, not really. Maybe a little self-conscious after hearing about everyone else’s percentages, or whatever. He wonders if his answer will change how the other three treat him. “I guess, maybe 4%,” he finally answers.

Eyebrows raised, Kuroo says, “Oh.”

“What is that supposed to mean.”

“I…,” Kuroo frowns a little, “Well, I wasn’t expecting such a low number, but mostly I just didn’t expect you to be honest.”

“Why wouldn’t I tell you the truth? I never lie to you.”

“Daishou Suguru, you _always_ lie to me.” He laughs when the other pushes him. “Yeah, you can’t argue with that, huh? It’s fine though; I can tell when you’re not being honest anyway.”

Squinting, Daishou says, “I hate you.”

“See? Always lying.” Daishou give him a Look, so he throws his hands up in a placating gesture. “Alright, back to the original topic, so you can stop glaring at me now.” Sighing, he settles back into the couch, his arm around his partner’s shoulders. Leaning his head on the other’s, he says, “You care a lot about Kou, I can tell, and I’m actually glad you came to me about this. But trust me when I say you won’t hurt him. Not any more than he wants to be hurt, at least. It takes a lot, especially if you’re cautious enough to ask _me_ about it.”

Despite what Kuroo says, the whole thing still makes him nervous. There are so many things that could go wrong, so many mistakes he could make. How much of a shithead would he be if he accidentally pushed past Bokuto’s boundaries? The last thing Daishou wanted to do was hurt him.

He lifts his head, mouth open to speak, when Kuroo leans down, pressing his lips to Daishou’s cheek. “Suguru,” he murmurs, “ _listen_. I know you. I know you’re overthinking this. And I know Bokuto, and, seriously, as long as you don’t hit him in the face or draw blood, he’s _good_. More than good. He loves a little pain, he loves it rough, you know that. Also, he can’t actually choke; he doesn’t have a gag reflex. He just likes to act like he’s choking.”

“Wha… he what?”

“Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that?” Kuroo sits back, thinks. “Yeah, I did. Damn. But yeah, when he says he wants to choke on your dick, he means he wants you to fuck his mouth hard. He doesn’t get to have an… actual cock in his mouth these days, not since he used to suck his own, at least.”

“I’m learning a lot of things here,” Daishou says, moving closer. “Give me details. He sucked his _own dick_?”

 

Kuroo shifts on the bed, fingers slick with lube and fluid as he stretches Bokuto with one hand and Akaashi with the other. Daishou has no fucking idea how he manages that hand eye coordination when he can’t even walk around the house without bumping into something. But fuck if he wasn’t turned on.

Kuroo catches his eye from the end of the bed and smirks. “Koutarou,” he says, “take care of Suguru for me?”

Bokuto immediately lifts himself up on his hands and knees, reaching out for him, grabbing his thighs to pull him closer. When Daishou puts his knees on the bed, Bokuto slides his hands up to his ass, leans forward to nip at Daishou’s hip. Wasting no time, he presses his tongue to the other’s half hard cock, licking from base to tip, before wrapping his fingers around him and slowly jerking him off.

It doesn’t take long for Daishou to get impatient, gently pulling Bokuto’s fingers away with one hand and gripping his hair with the other, pushing his head down so that his lips were touching the tip of Daishou’s dick. He takes a moment to think of something to say that sounds like he’s not a complete newbie at being… in charge. It’s not like he isn’t commanding, or direct, or forward. Because he is most definitely all of those things. But he’s always been the one to relinquish control.

“Open,” he says in his most demanding voice; it’s the only thing he can think of in the moment. He sees Kuroo lower his head to hide his smile, but Daishou still sees the slight shake of his shoulders and glares. And then Bokuto is opening his mouth for him, and Daishou promptly forgets about Kuroo laughing at him. Biting his lip, he pushes Bokuto onto his cock, hissing when Bokuto’s lips close around him. He tugs at the other’s hair, drawing a whimper out of him. Staring down at Bokuto’s flushed face, he can’t help but tug a little harder. “Fuck, you look so good like this, Kou.”

A muffled noise draws his attention, and he turns to see Akaashi with his hands over his mouth, stifling every sound he makes, Kuroo’s mouth on him as he comes. Daishou isn’t sure how he’s supposed to last when he’s so turned on. He holds back his own groan when Kuroo sits up, licking his lips with a mischievous grin.

“Ready?” Kuroo asks, voice rough with arousal. Everyone nods, and Bokuto’s mouth leaves Daishou as Kuroo pulls him off, even as Bokuto whines and grabs at Daishou’s thighs. “Kou, we need to change positions. I know Suguru’s irresistible,” Kuroo sounds amused, leaning forward to stroke Daishou teasingly ( _fuck_ , Daishou’s legs were trembling), “but you want us all, don’t you?”

Bokuto nods, and, once Kuroo positions himself in the center of the bed, crawls over him and turns on his knees. Gripping the shaft of Kuroo’s strap-on, he slowly sinks down on it, whining. When he finally seats himself, he grunts, letting Kuroo grab his sides and pull him to lean back against him. His head falls back against the sheets next to Kuroo’s as the other plants his feet down for leverage and thrusts up. “Tetsu,” he cries. His hand reaches behind him to grab at something as Akaashi climbs on top of him, stilling Kuroo’s hips. Gasping, he lets out a choked, “Keiji!” when Akaashi sits on his cock.

Daishou gets on the bed just above Kuroo and Bokuto and tilts Bokuto’s head back. Bokuto’s eyes, dark with arousal, desperate, needy, pin him down. He takes a moment to stare, rubbing his thumb across the other’s lips, and then he’s pushing his dick down Bokuto’s throat.

For a second, he thinks that Kuroo lied to him, and it’s just a little irrational when Bokuto is reaching out to pull him in deeper, but he’s _sobbing_ , and Daishou almost, _almost_ , pulls out completely.

He feels Kuroo reach up to grab Daishou’s hand and squeeze reassuringly. “Koutarou, love, you’re doing so well. I need you to do something for me.” Kuroo waits for Bokuto to let out a questioning noise from around Daishou. “Hold Suguru’s hand if you’re still doing okay. Can you do that for me?” A hand slides from Daishou’s hip and is held out in front of him expectantly, and Daishou slips his fingers out of Kuroo’s hand and loosely between the other’s, relieved.

Bokuto squeezes tight with both of his hands, whining, and Kuroo says, “So impatient. You’ve been so good for us though. You deserve a reward, don’t you agree?” Bokuto whines again, body taut as he stretches to take all of Daishou in, struggles to grind down into Kuroo and up into Akaashi. “Let us take care of you, Kou. Such a good boy deserves to relax.”

Daishou hisses out a, “ _Fuck_ ,” as Bokuto lets out a loud groan, entire body becoming limp. He slides further in, till Bokuto’s lips are wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Suguru,” Kuroo murmurs, and, once he has his attention, he smirks up at Daishou as he rolls his hips teasingly.

Shuddering, Daishou starts to move his own hips. He sets a slow pace at first, matching Kuroo and Akaashi’s movements, focusing on how hot and wet Bokuto’s mouth is, how beautiful Akaashi looks bouncing on Bokuto’s dick, how amazing Kuroo sounds as he whispers filth into Bokuto’s ear. His hips stutter when he sees Akaashi lean down, and he groans when the other presses a hand lightly against Bokuto’s throat, feeling Daishou fuck his mouth. He can’t stop himself from moving faster; the other two pick up the pace in response.

Bokuto chokes on his cock, throat spasming, and Daishou doesn’t know how he manages to fake it so well. It feels fucking _good_.

Surprisingly, Akaashi comes first, moaning as he grinds in Bokuto’s lap. He grabs Daishou, pulling him down into a kiss to muffle his noises. When he pulls away, he slaps at Kuroo’s arm in between his body and Bokuto’s, and it’s only then that Daishou realizes that Kuroo must have helped him along.

Daishou shouldn’t have said anything to him about always coming first. It was an exaggeration anyway; he only comes first about half of the time. The other half is Bokuto.

No matter how hard he tries to hold out, the heat builds up far too quickly, and then Daishou is coming down Bokuto’s throat as the other swallows everything he has to offer, barely aware of how loud he’s being. He groans as he slowly comes down, hips still grinding into Bokuto’s face, and his body tingles in the aftermath, Bokuto’s mouth still tight around his cock and just a little overwhelming.

Kuroo says something Daishou can barely hear, something about being able to come for being a good boy, fucking into Bokuto at a brutal, erratic pace. Bokuto comes soon after, sobbing as his entire body thrashes around, blunt nails digging into Daishou’s skin.

If Daishou hadn’t come just a minute ago, he’d be ready to go again after seeing that spectacle. His dick twitches in Bokuto’s mouth, and he decides to pull out before he actually is desperately horny enough to go another round.

Bokuto’s body falls limp again, this time out of exhaustion rather than submission. Kuroo bites his shoulder, hand underneath Bokuto to reach his clit, and he shudders through his orgasm.

It’s only until after Kuroo is done that Akaashi lifts himself off of Bokuto, grabbing a towel from the nightstand to clean the mess between his thighs. He tosses it aside right after, helping Daishou move Bokuto’s boneless body next to Kuroo. Pushing aside Kuroo’s clumsy, trembling fingers, he takes off the strap-on and goes to clean it.

Bokuto whines and makes grabby hands when Akaashi leaves, and Daishou, anticipating this exact response, climbs on top of him and buries his face into the other’s shoulder. “Kou,” he says, full of reverence and affection.

That’s it. He can’t really find the words to describe how he feels.

Huffing out a laugh, Kuroo nods. “Kou,” he repeats in the same tone. He pushes himself into Bokuto and Daishou’s sides, wrapping an arm around them both. “You were amazing, Kou. I think that’s what Suguru is trying to tell you.”

“Fuck off,” Daishou mumbles. “I was getting there.”

“Fine then. Tell him that he was so good, he had you screaming.”

Daishou flicks him off without looking at him. “I’m breaking up with Tetsu. Kou, you and Keiji are my only partners now.” Ignoring Kuroo’s laughter, he lifts himself up just enough to look into Bokuto’s eyes. “In all seriousness, you really were amazing, Kou. I know Tetsu says I’m allergic to showing affection, but you… you’re gorgeous, and…” He frowns, slightly embarrassed. What a terrible time to realize how bad he is at aftercare. “And I feel really thankful that we’re dating, because you’re definitely one of the best people I’ve ever known. I love you.” With that, he goes back to hiding his face in Bokuto’s skin, his own skin feeling suspiciously hot.

He feels Bokuto’s arms tighten around his waist, and a face nuzzles his hair. “I love you too,” Bokuto slurs, and he sounds so happy and content that Daishou thinks his embarrassment is worth it.

The bed dips near the pillows, and Akaashi says, “You were so good, Koutarou. Thank you for letting us spoil you.”

“Yeah, you know how much we love to do that,” Kuroo pipes up. “We love you so much, Kou. More than anything. And, hey, if you need anything, let us know.”

Bokuto is practically glowing at this point. “Thank you. I love you guys. Um, if it’s not too much trouble, since I’ve already made you do so much, could we… could we all cuddle? Just for a while.”

“That’s not too much trouble at all, Kou. We’ll cuddle you for hours if you want.”

They all shift, Akaashi getting up to turn on the fan (because Kuroo radiates heat and no one wants to have to choose between dying of heat stroke or cuddling) before coming back to the bed and settling into Bokuto’s other side. He kisses Daishou’s shoulder as he wiggles half of his body in between him and Bokuto.

Daishou doesn’t know how this is comfortable for anyone involved, but none of them try to change positions, and he doesn’t actually mind. He smiles when he feels Bokuto’s toes curl in happiness, and he reaches up to run his fingers through the other’s hair.

Only to find that two other hands have beaten him to it.

“Hey, I want to pet his hair,” he says, pouting. There’s definitely no room for his hand.

Kuroo hums and says, “Wait your turn, scrub,” but he moves his hand to lightly scratch at the nape of Bokuto’s neck, giving Daishou space on the side of his head Akaashi’s hand isn’t occupying.

“Looks like you’re the scrub. You moved for me.” Daishou wastes no time, fingers already gently tugging at Bokuto’s hair. He loves the way Bokuto’s eyes just barely stay open; it reminds him of a cat.

The actual cat among them snorts. “Don’t make me regret it, _scrub_.”

“If you two don’t shut up, you’re getting blocked,” Akaashi threatens.

They manage to stay quiet for a single minute. And then Kuroo asks, “Babe, what does that mean.”

Daishou can’t help himself, even though he, too, has no idea what Akaashi means. “Maybe if you weren’t such a scrub, you’d know.”

“Fuck off, you…!” Kuroo starts to say, and then he hisses in pain. Daishou feels a pinch on his arm and flinches.

“Relationship ended with Tetsurou and Suguru,” Akaashi says. “Now Koutarou is my only partner.”

Bokuto laughs when Kuroo and Daishou start to protest, and they immediately shut up again. “You guys are funny,” he mumbles, and he attempts to snuggle even closer into them all, “but I’d really like for you to keep petting my head please.”

“Of course, my sweet owl prince,” Kuroo says, and they all go back to petting Bokuto, content to do so however long he wants.

Bokuto will probably get hungry before any of them are tired anyway.


End file.
